


animal talk

by cherryoh



Series: collection of fics done in quarantine [37]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Awesamdude Angst, Awesamedude is Sam Nook, Bad Ending, Character Death, Crimson Egg, Crimson Egg arc, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Major character death - Freeform, Mentioned Manipulative Clay | Dream, Non graphic violence, One Shot, TommyInnit Dies, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), a few paragraphs before everhthing, goes wrong, tiny bit of fluff, tommy and sam bond for like, tommy dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryoh/pseuds/cherryoh
Summary: Sam accidentally finds out that his voice changer can make high pitched animal squeaking noises and he grows closer to Tommy because of it.He didn't want it to become like this.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationships - Relationship, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Series: collection of fics done in quarantine [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725376
Comments: 45
Kudos: 464





	1. Chapter 1

Sam looks at Tommy as he continues to fidget back and forth on the platform leading to Dream’s cell. He can’t help but crack a few smiles under the creeper mask but stays visibly composed. He knows that although Dream is trapped, he can still hear him. 

Sam presses the button for the platform to make it over to Dream’s cell and Sam leans against the wall nearest to the lava, listening if he ever needs to intervene. When he hears his name being called, he quickly presses the button that deploys a potion that causes Tommy to teleport back. 

When Tommy is teleported back, he falls onto his knees and Sam rushes forwards to help him up. He bids the kid bye when they reach the front and Sam closes the portal. Then he heads into Dream’s cell himself. 

“What the fuck did you do to him?” Sam snarls. Dream chuckles darkly and leans against one of the obsidian walls. “I don’t know what you mean.” Sam glares at the man under his mask. “I heard you telling him to go in the hole right as the potion was deployed. I also heard Tommy talking about some other things along with the hole to you. Sound familiar?” Dream snickers and pulls the mask away from his face. 

He is scowling at Sam. 

“I fucked him up. I made him my little puppet to control in exile.” Sam’s blood runs cold and his hold on his sword tightens. Dream takes notice of this and chuckles. “What are you going to do? Kill me?” Sam chuckled darkly. “That’d be the easy way out of this.” 

When Sam leaves the cell, it’s nearly night. All of the health bottles that he had on him were depleted and his sword was almost broken. His mind is heavy with the new information that he has. Dream lay on the ground in his cell, after rounds of beatings and health potions in the hours that Sam stayed in there. 

The next time Sam saw Tommy, he was being asked if he could build something for him. He comes later with a bunch of diamonds and he looks behind him to see a scowling Phil. Sam knows these diamonds aren’t Tommy’s, but he accepts them anyways. 

The next day, Sam has Tommy go out to gather materials for the hotel that he wanted to build. But when he spoke to Tommy, his voice changer built into his mask broke and started to create squeaky animal noises. 

The two of them fall silent before bursting into laughter. Tommy, somehow, knew what Sam was saying and went out to gather wood. As he did so, Sam would wait for him. Tommy would return after every task that Sam would give him, and the two began to grow close. 

Tommy would sometimes just sit there before going out to collect to just talk. Once, Sam had to even jump in to save him from the Eggpire. At the end of the day, Tommy stuck around with Sam. 

“Sam, thank you.” Sam chuckles and pats Tommy’s head. “No problem. Anything for you.” His voice comes out in squeaks and the two share another laugh before splitting paths. 

Sam starts to build the hotel that Tommy had asked him to make. He was nearly finished with the second floor when he saw Bad and Ant running towards where the red egg was located. 

Sam stares at them before following after them. He follows them into the egg room with Puffy to see that the two of them were staring at them. Then they begin to argue. 

Sam and Puffy argued that the egg business had to stop, it was becoming taxing on everyone’s mental health, especially Tommy’s. But the two would not budge. “Tommy was exiled. And Dream has been telling me all about what he did to Tommy. Please, you can’t let this continue on!” Puffy casts him a curious but worried look and Bad just smirks. 

“Do you really think that I care?” The two brandish axes and Sam and Puffy make a run for it. Sam is struck by an arrow and he falls to the ground in a heap. “Sam!” Puffy yells. Sam looks at her and shoes her away. 

“Get away, don’t wait for me!” 

Ant goes after Puffy and Bad drags Sam into a hole near the egg. “You’ll have to stay here now.” is all that Bad says before closing the space above him. 

Sam yelled, his pickaxes lay outside on the ground. He yelled for the children he couldn’t protect and for the others that Ant and Bad would hunt after. He yelled at Dream, yelling for messing up the entire server and being the whole reason everyone was so full of trauma. 

He finally stopped when his throat became sore and he slumped in the hole that he had in the ground. He fiddles with the voice changer in his mask and makes a few animal squeaks to fill the silence. He hopes to see the kid soon. And he does, he just didn’t expect it to be like this. 

Tommy stares up at Sam’s face, the mask lay on the ground next to them. Sam was sobbing. “Please don’t make me do this.” Tommy shakes his head and pushes the sword into Sam’s hands. Tommy shuts his eyes close. “Can you speak like Sam Nook again? Before you do it.” Sam sobs and shakily reaches for the mask, putting it up to his face enough that he could use the voice changer. 

“I’m so sorry.” Sam squeaks out. Tommy smiles. “I know you are.” Sam pulls his hand back and lets the sword plunge through the boy’s red infested chest. Tommy’s breathes shorten before stopping completely. Sam wails out and throws his mask against the floor. 

The voice changer breaks and Sam doesn’t have the heart to fix it again. 


	2. new fic pog

ayo, since you guys cried so much i decided to be nice and post another fic with this dynamic. it's fluff don't worry. 

time to get out of the angst corner :)

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i took awesamdad / sam nook and tommyinnit and ran with it. ik this happened in a stream, like an hour or so ago. i didn't watch the stream so stuff about the whole sam getting stuck is probably innacurate, but i found it on my tl and i had to make it before i made something else and forgot about this. so yeah.
> 
> also that tales of the smp stream today though. i am yelling !


End file.
